cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dying of the Light
The Dying of the Light is the four-part series finale of Supergirl, comprising the 17th, 18th, 19th, and 20th episodes of Supergirl Season 9 and the 177-180th episodes overall, edited together as a single story. Summary ENDGAME- Destinies are fulfilled. Main Cast * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl, Red Daughter, & Nyssa Zor-El * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers & Rao * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor & Rao * Odette Annable as Reign & Samantha Arias * Olivia Wilde as Susannah Russo * Zachary Quinto as General Dru-Zod * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman * Claire Holt as Karen Starr/Power Girl * Jenna Dewan as Lucy Lane & Superwoman * Adelaide Kane as Ava Blackwood * Minka Kelly as Dawn Granger/Dove * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor (Earth-30) * Emmy Rossum as Zaora Dru-Zod * with Laura Benanti as Astra In-Ze & Alura Zor-El * with David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * and Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian Special Guest Stars * Tricia Helfer as Soshesa Sal-Im * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * TBD as Mera & Hila * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Katie Cassidy Rodgers as Laurel Lance/Black Canary * Jessica de Gouw as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Luke Evans as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance * Rose McIver as Stephanie Brown/Batgirl * Willa Holland as Thea Queen * Julian Sands as Jor-El * with Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Ran-Zod * and Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers Recurring Cast * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Daniel Sharman as General Lor-Zod * Brit Morgan as Livewire * Yael Groblas as Psi * Emily Swallow as Amara * Dichen Lachman as Talia al Ghul * Paige Turco as Lara Lor-Van * Marie Avgeropoulos as Diana, Princess of Themyscira/Wonder Woman * Tasya Teles as Kasia & Destri Sol-Gud * Wallis Day as Cheif Magistrate Nyssa-Vex * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Fairchild * Cami Mendes as Ruby Arias * with Oded Fehr as Ra's al Ghul * and Troian Bellisario as Mary Seward Episode Summary * This is a summary of the entire finale. For individual episodes/chapters, please see the following pages: All Good Things, Worldkiller, Part 1, Worldkiller, Part 2, and Worldkiller, Part 3. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Trivia * Antagonists: Reign, Ava Blackwood, Ran-Zod, Ra's al Ghul, Hila, Mary Seward * As separate episodes, the finale is titled All Good Things, Worldkiller, Part 1, Worldkiller, Part 2, and Worldkiller, Part 3. * The final episode to feature all main characters. * When edited together, the finale clocks in at 200 minutes. Revelations Gallery amaratalkswithlena.jpg Category:Supergirl Episodes Category:Supergirl Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Arc: She Shall Reign Category:Supercorp episodes Category:Series Finales Category:Convergence Episodes Category:Arc: JLA Category:JLA Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes set in National City Category:Episodes set in 2024 Category:Arc: Rao's Fire Category:Supergirl Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Episodes featuring all main characters